


Gabriel Makes a Divine Margarita

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriwena [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (brief mention), Attempted Sexual Assault, Bartender Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel needs to find himself a new amusement to stay busy while his lovers are otherwise occupied. Turns out the bartender business is right up his alley. But things get a little out of hand when Sam and Rowena come visit.Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge, March 2019, the dialog prompt: "I’m not really surprised that you murdered him"





	Gabriel Makes a Divine Margarita

It turned out that Gabriel liked playing bartender. While he hadn’t enjoyed the circumstances under which he’d had to adopt that disguise, he did like roleplaying as a happy-go-lucky barkeep, polishing glasses and mixing drinks and dispensing advice and wisdom to the patrons that warmed the barstools. So, he did what any powerful entity with too much time on his hands would do - he bought himself a bar. 

The whole building, in fact. It was an old Victorian era three story that had been slated for renovation by some skeezy real estate developer. They were going to jazz up the empty retail and restaurant space in the downstairs, and the apartments upstairs, and hike the rent to triple what it had been, throwing the established tenants out on their ears. 

So Gabriel manipulated the business deal so that Herald Enterprises ended up purchasing the property from under their noses. He went ahead and fixed up the place anyway - nothing too fancy, but he made sure everything worked, was safe, and looked pretty nice for the families that lived there. Then he dropped the rent, because really none of those folks could afford it very easily to begin with, and it wasn’t like he needed money. 

The downstairs had been the bar/restaurant space, now empty for a decade or so, and two small stores which were still thriving. The stores kept on doing their thing with his blessing, and Gabriel made over the empty bar to be just what he wanted. It was perfect. 

It gave him something to do while his family was busy. Sam went out on hunts at least once a week, usually with Dean or Jack or Cas, sometimes with other hunters. Rowena… well she had a lot of self-care appointments. Gabriel knew that there was a hair stylist, a mani-pedi person, a facial person, and someone who rubbed and massaged every muscle in her body, even though Gabe and Sam were perfectly capable of doing that themselves. He thought there were other things she had done as well. Waxing? Buffing? Crochet lessons? The point was, Rowena’s calendar was extremely full. He was lucky that she made some time for him and Sam, but he still needed to find something to do on his own as well and not be too clingy to either of them. So now he was a bartender. 

The main entrance to the bar was on the corner of the red brick building, with a little square stone step up to the front door. Hanging above it swung a simple wooden sign with the name “Kudos” painted on it in gold script, and a few squares of stained glass set in just above it. Around the side was a sliding patio door that would accommodate mobility devices, with a few tables on either side for patio seating, though it was really just a wider part of the sidewalk. 

The bar was all dark wooden paneling and heavy oak beams inside. The large windows were adorned with neon beer signs. One corner boasted an antique jukebox in chrome and neon. The barstools were clad in red leather, and the little tables and chairs throughout the room were of smoothly painted black wood. The walls contained framed sepia photos he’d had printed from the local historical society, old views of the neighborhood, plus some antique objects here and there. 

Once it was all ready and open for business, Gabe’s bar flourished. Within just a few weeks, it had become a popular hangout, especially on Taco Tuesday. Rowena was intrigued by Gabriel’s tales of this weekly celebration of crisp tortillas and fresh salsa and tequila-soaked shenanigans, and soon decided to stop in and check it out. Gabriel was salting margarita glasses when she pulled open the door and made her way in. 

Very nearly every head turned to look at her. She was gorgeous as always, her hair curled in perfect ringlets, her eyes accentuated with deep colors and thick mascara. She wore a maxi dress, white with a blue swirling print, skimpy on the top with skinny straps over her shoulders and so much creamy skin showing. Gabriel almost dropped the glass. Though they’d been lovers for months, in a solid and secure loving relationship with Sam, he was still stunned by her when she walked into a room like this. 

Rowena made her way through the crowded bar and slid onto a stool in front of Gabriel. He fixed her a drink and handed it to her with a warm smile. “Hey there sugar,” he purred. “Ro, baby, you are on fire tonight.” 

“Flatterer,” she said, preening. She sipped the drink. “This is quite good. You’ve a bonny touch with liquor.” She drank a little more deeply and twirled slowly on the barstool, taking in the sight of the crowded bar. People milled around, drinks in hand, or sat at tables with plates of tacos and nachos and other snacks. Some people danced on a little dance floor near the jukebox. Everywhere people chattered loudly. And of course, the single people of the crowd tried their luck at chatting up partners. 

“How about some tacos?” Gabriel asked. “I’ll put in an order with my kitchen guy. Anything you want.” 

“Why that sounds lovely. I’ll have the chicken tacos with fresh salsa on the side and just a hint of sour cream.” She patted his hand, her fingertips lingering in a stroking pattern across his skin. “And while that’s on the way, I’m off to mingle.” She winked at him and slipped away again, drink in hand. 

Gabriel watched her walk away as he continued fixing drinks and tidying up the bar area. She made friends easily, approaching a gaggle of girls on the dance floor and joining them in bopping to the hip-hop music. He appreciated the way she looked, swaying to the music, shaking her booty, her arms up in the air with jangly multicolored bracelets catching the light. But it was more than just her beautiful body and her mesmerizing dance moves. He noticed the way she caught one woman by the hands, one who’d been standing on the edge of the crowd of dancers looking nervous, and drew her out. She put her hands the woman’s hips and danced with her, encouraging her to loosen up and just enjoy the tunes with them all. She did this a few more times with other people who were hovering unsurely on the sides of the room. Gabriel chuckled to himself. “That woman is magic,” he sighed fondly. 

“She really is,” agreed a voice from a nearby barstool. The figure rotated and Sam’s face appeared. 

“Samster! You came!” Gabriel grinned. “So, what do you think of the place?” He was surprised to see Sam here; he’d been quietly disapproving of the whole business from the start. Every time Gabriel talked about anything to do with it, Sam had changed the subject or left the room, and eventually he’d stopped bringing it up around Sam at all. 

“Um. Yeah, Ro suggested I stop by tonight. She was, um. She was getting ready to come here when we got back from the hunt, and… I dunno, guess I figured I’d give it a try.” 

“And?” Gabriel pressed. 

“It’s actually pretty nice, Gabe.” 

“You sound surprised.” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah, I… I’m sorry.” Sam sighed and picked at the beer label. “I guess I thought… you know, I’ve seen the things you usually create. The, uh, porn sets. The cheesy TV shows- no, no I’m not dredging that up again. I know we’ve moved past that. I just thought that… any place you created would be…” Sam trailed off and waved his hand in the air. “I- I’m a shitty boyfriend and I didn’t think very highly of you on that point.” 

Gabriel snorted and crossed his arms. “You thought that because of- of my fake-ass sets, the things that I made to screw with you, that I’d do something… Sam, Sam, no, this is different, don’t you see? I made this place - for real, with very little abuse of angelic powers - specifically because I wanted to make something nice and real. I’ve spent… geesh, centuries… seeking out bad people to give ‘em what they deserve. Now I… I’ve got good people. I’ve got you and Ro. And Cassy, and Jack, and even Dean-O and your mom may be starting to warm up to me. I see now… now I want to find good people and give them the good things they deserve.” 

Sam smiled and regarded Gabriel with a warm look. “Just when I think I can’t love you any more than I already do.” 

Gabriel scoffed and looked away, hiding the blush on his cheeks. The moment was broken by the swinging door from the kitchen opening behind him.. The kitchen manager, a handsome young man with sleek black hair and flawless makeup, clad all in black: tight trousers, button down shirt, and apron, came through bearing two plates. Ro’s order, and another plate with carnitas and a pile of rice and beans. Both were beautifully garnished with sprigs of cilantro and colorful tortilla strips. He put the latter down in front of Sam, and Ro’s plate at her empty seat. “Can I get you anything else?” he asked, with a flirty wink directed at Sam. Sam shook his head. The guy walked back toward the kitchen. 

“Did he just…?” Sam asked, staring after him in puzzlement. 

“Hooboy Sam, I think Luis likes you. Maybe I’ve got some competition to keep me on my toes.” 

“Not a chance, Angel. You and Ro are all I want.” Sam took a bite of his food and made a noise of appreciation. Gabriel wasn’t sure whether the pleasured moan was over the taco or Sam’s contentment with their triad, but either way he was glad that Sam was happy. 

Rowena came over and slid onto the stool next to Sam. She gave his knee a squeeze, then took a delicate bite of her taco. “Mmm, that is exquisite.” 

He placed a fresh drink in front of her. “Glad I could please you both.” 

“Always,” Ro said. They shared a heated look. Sam took a long sip from his beer, enjoying the energy between them. 

They savored their food, had a few more drinks, and flirted. Rowena climbed onto Sam’s lap and kissed him thoroughly after her third margarita. Sam wasn’t usually big on the PDA’s, but the alcohol and the cheery vibe here had gotten to him. 

“Come out on the dance floor with me, Samuel,” she purred into his ear. 

“I don’t know how to dance,” he said. “I just don’t dance.” 

“Pshhh, darling. I can show you how to move your body. Just a quick wee turn.” She slid off his knees and stood in front of him, reaching her hands out insistently. Sam’s face twitched, but after a moment he finally caved and let her pull him towards the dance floor. 

Gabriel worked on chopping more limes as he watched them dance. The dance floor was already more animated with Ro back on it. She put Sam’s hands on her hips, and got her hands up on his shoulders, and gyrated against him. Sam started swaying with her, unsurely at first, then with more confidence and grace as he relaxed. Gabriel wondered if she was enchanting him to give him a little confidence boost, but no, he could detect no trace of magic. Ro just had that effect. 

As he thought about it, she did that to him, too. In the months that they’d been together, through the long arduous process of beginning to heal emotionally from the things he’d been through, Gabriel knew that Rowena had a calming, brightening effect on him. She didn’t use magic on him, and it wasn’t like the difficult things just went away easily, but her presence did seem to ease the process. Sam too; Sam was kind and patient and motivating where he needed it. Gabriel watched them dance together, smiles on their faces, gorgeous bodies swaying to the music, the glow of their precious souls where they mingled and curled around each other at the edges. He watched and he felt, for the first time in a very long time, blessed. 

He looked down at his hands and realized that he’d been standing there with the knife halfway through a lime for the last five minutes. And Luis had popped out of the kitchen and was looking at him funny. 

“Ahh, so the tall drink of water is straight,” he said, nodding his head toward the dance floor. “Pity.” 

“Ehhh, I wouldn’t say that,” Gabriel said, resuming his work of dividing the lime into slices. “Sam is... flexible.” 

“Madre de Dios! _That’s_ your Sam? Jeez Boss, I’m sorry!” Luis’s face looked stricken. Gabriel just laughed. 

“No worries. Can hardly blame you. Yeppers, those are my other halves. Er. Thirds. I guess? My partners. My lovers. My plus-one-and-two.” 

“You’re a lucky guy, Boss.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Gabriel sighed. The song on the jukebox ended. Sam leaned down - way down, though she was in ridiculously high heels - and kissed Rowena. Then he pulled away and crossed the room again to return to his seat at the bar. Ro gave a little wave in their direction and started dancing again as the next song started playing. The new friends she’d made gathered around her, bopping and dancing. This dance was all about the hip action and the booty action, and Gabriel chuckled as he watched her bump hips with the gals alongside her, and then coax them all into bending over and shaking their rears. It was playful and sexy, but without lascivious intent - she was just trying to make every girl on that dance floor feel as sexy as she did. 

“Not up for the twerking, Samshine?” he asked, handing him a cold beer. 

Sam shook his head. “One dance is all I’ve got in me. I’m glad she’s having fun, though.” He studied Gabriel carefully. “How about you? I mean, have you even gotten out on your own dance floor? I could stand to see you shake your butt.” 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and growled. “I can offer you a private show later, sugar. I… I gotta stay here, though. Always another beer to pour, another drink to mix.” 

Gabriel really wasn’t as busy as all that, and they both knew it, but he was content to stay behind the bar and watch the action. Part of the appeal of this place, after all, had been the ability to do just that. He continued to keep the alcohol flowing smoothly, as well as just lean against the bar and chat with Sam. He’d missed those kaleidoscope eyes this last week while Sam was away hunting ghouls in Alabama. It was nice to reconnect, even if it was mostly prolonged eye contact right now. Later, later they’d all go home and the three of them could reconnect in every sense. Gabriel felt warmer as he thought about it. He glanced over to where Ro had been dancing. 

But the dance floor was mostly empty now. Gabriel frowned, and Sam turned to follow his gaze. Only a few stunned looking women stood on the edges. The sliding doors to the patio were open, and indeed it seemed like most of the bar had cleared out while he’d been watching Sam’s eyes shift from brown to blue and back again. Dammit! 

“Where’s Ro?” Sam exclaimed, already sprinting from the stool toward the door. If there was trouble, their girlfriend was likely to be the epicenter, and they could only hope that she was causing trouble, rather than in it. Gabriel vaulted neatly over the bar, a little disappointed that no one had been watching that trick, and ran out the door behind Sam, his blade sliding neatly into his hand. Might as well be ready for anything. 

There was a crowd gathered on the sidewalk outside, and spilling onto the roadway. In the center of it was Rowena, her arms around a sobbing woman. A tall blonde woman clad in dark blue jeans, a pretty black halter top with sequins, and black low cowboy boots. The woman was leaning against Rowena for support. She looked like she’d just been in a fight; her face was sporting fresh bruises and blood dripped from her nose, her shirt was torn half-off, and Rowena’s jacket was draped around her shoulders. 

Across the patio table in front of the two women was the body of a man. He was staring up at the sky with dead sightless eyes. A few other bystanders were pulling him off the table to the ground and attempting CPR, but it was clear even without supernatural knowledge that the guy was stone cold dead. He seemed like he’d just dropped dead there moments before. 

“What happened?” Gabriel asked, approaching Rowena. 

“Oh, Gabe, you’re here!” she said, sounding distraught and needy. Gabriel didn’t believe a word of it. “Oh, darling! This puir wee girl was just trying to go home when this man,” she injected the word with such disgust that it was clear she didn’t consider him much of a man - “He tried to drag her off to his car! The lass was struggling with the ruffian when I noticed it and came outside.” 

“The dead guy?” Sam said. 

“Well he wasn’t dead then,” Rowena sniffed. “Luckily for us all, just as I reached them to try to intervene to free this lovely lady, the pig decided to have a seizure and drop dead on the table there.” 

“What timing!” Gabriel marveled dryly. 

“Exactly!” Rowena said with an innocent smile. 

“It must be the work of God!” murmured a bystander. Gabriel opened his mouth to protest vehemently, but Sam quickly grabbed him by the shoulder to shut him up. 

The friends of the woman who’d been attacked had reached her side, and Rowena passed over care of her to them. “Be well, darling. Oh no, keep the jacket, I insist. Take good care of her, girls!” An ambulance came and carted away the dead guy, and Gabriel let Luis take charge as the manager of the establishment to give the official statements to the police. He needed a promotion anyway, and the police officer was an awfully sexy dude. 

Sam, Gabriel, and Rowena stood a little ways away from the crowd as the chaos slowly thinned out. Gabriel snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close against his side. 

“Nice work, my little ginger snap,” he said. 

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” she said, studying her fingernails. One was chipped, and she picked at it with a frown. 

“Oh Ro, don’t play that with me. You think I’m gonna give you crap for that? Me? Sugar, I got a look at that dude’s soul as it was flitting away. Nasty thing; he’s had a long history of doing awful stuff. And even just based on what just happened tonight... I’m not really surprised that you murdered him.” He studied her face until a pleased little smile worked its way across her lips. 

“Mmm. And Samuel?” She looked up at him through her lashes. “Don’t you have a rebuke for me?” 

“Nope,” he said, squeezing her shoulder. “Nah, it’s… I guess I should probably, but… I trust you to make these kind of judgement calls. You did what needed to be done.” 

“How things change,” she said, leaning against his side. 

“For the better, I think. I can’t tell if we’re a bad influence on Sam or he’s a good influence on us, but… well either way, it works.” Gabriel said. 

“Yeah, it does,” Sam agreed, tightening the embrace the three of them shared. 


End file.
